Video data may be transmitted in a backward-compatible multi-layer video signal. For example, a base layer of the multi-layer video signal may carry a video data portion of a standard dynamic range (SDR), whereas an enhancement layer of the multi-layer video signal may carry a remainder video data portion of an extended dynamic range (EDR) beyond the standard dynamic range. SDR image data in the base layer may be content-mapped from original EDR image data under the control of a colorist who, for example, may make changes in content mapping parameters such as lifts/gains/gamma values, etc., in content-mapping functions used to map the original EDR image data to the SDR image data to be encoded in the base layer.
However, the changes made by the colorist in the EDR-to-SDR content mappings may cause object segmentation/fragmentation—that is, a homogeneous object (say, the sky) may appear as multiple distinct objects—thus, causing segmentation/fragmentation artifacts in reconstructed EDR images generated by downstream devices from the multi-layer video signal. Homogeneous regions in original EDR images used to generate the multi-layer video signal may look segmented unnaturally in the reconstructed EDR images, thereby severely affecting perceptual qualities of the reconstructed EDR images. That is, homogeneous regions in the original EDR images that have consistent texture/noise may not have consistent texture/noise in the reconstructed EDR images, e.g., may look segmented into sub-regions with different texture/noise. Artifacts of this kind may be referred to as object segmentation artifacts, or inconsistent texture artifacts.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.